Love Me Fool
by Ryouichi
Summary: Hmmm A VincentCloud fic. Cloud attempts to free Vincent from the nightmares that Vincent has from his expirements. Fun stuff happens. Yaoi
1. Endless Nightmares

Love me fool 

Disclaimer-  ;3; As much as I wish I did, I don't own final fantasy or anything final fantasy related. Now I will go cry. But after I write this chapter.

Chapter 1-Endless Nightmares 

Crimson eyes soon turned black and dull. His human anatomy changing slowly and painfully into a beasts. His skin went from as pale as the moon to as black as the midnight sky surrounding that moon. His usual weapon, his gun had also changed forms. Instead of the lead launching killer, it became a chainsaw. A weapon of manipulation, tearing of the flesh and bone. A true killer.

The blonde stood in fear, gazing upon what his dear friend had become. He feared for his life of course. The person who once knew him as a friend and a savior was about to rip his body apart with his new weapon. He backed away from the beast a little, only to trip over his own feet. He fell hard to the ground, and stared hopelessly into the eyes of the beast.

The black, lifeless eyes stared deeply into the sky blue eyes below him. He saw the fear, and he hated it. He lifted the chainsaw and pulled the string that started it up. The noise it made promoted more fear. The blonde began to crawl away, but couldn't run. He didn't want to leave him because he knew this wasn't really him.

He lifted the chainsaw, bringing down his arm for the kill.

He tossed endlessly in his sleep. He was having another nightmare. Cloud stared at him while he slept. He stared at him with curiosity.

The chainsaw laid on the ground, still running. He was still there. He was still alive. A tear fell down the blonde's cheek. His once sky blue eyes became a deep depressing blue.

He was back to normal. The midnight skin was once again the pale moon colour it was before. His black lifeless eyes returned to the bloody unforgiving crimson. He lay there naked, staring at the blonde. He was also crying. Why couldn't he control the anger and frustration that lives deeply within him? Why did it have to be him? Why did they do this…

He lay still, crying in fear and shame. He didn't understand this. He didn't want to hurt the one he loved..

Vincent woke up to the bright sun that shone into the room. The window was open seeing that the room was too hot. He sat up and looked around the room, remember where he was and why. He remembered. He was in the hotel, sharing a room with Cloud. They stayed in the hotel due to Tifa's demand to rest. He noticed Cloud sitting on his bed.

"Good morning Vincent. How did you sleep?"

Vincent sighed and looked out the window.

"Same as usual."

Cloud smiled. "You mean, tossing and turning and not actually getting a good nights rest?"

Vincent silently nodded. He knew that Cloud knew about his nightmares. He didn't want him to know though. However, they were friends and when another friend is having a difficult time, the other friend is always there to comfort the other.

Cloud smiled and stood. He then walked over and sat beside Vincent. "You know we could take the day off, you know rest a bit more? I mean this is a big town and everyone could use a little sight seeing instead of sparring with creatures all the time." Obviously this was an excuse for Vincent to get more rest. He wasn't very interested in sight seeing and all that fun stuff.

Vincent continued to stare out the window, finally his gaze meeting Cloud's. "Sure."

Cloud smiled. "You can rest since you don't enjoy sight seeing." Hmm. He's so predictable.

Vincent nodded. "Are we staying in this hotel another night?" Cloud nodded. "Okay, well then I'm going to go out for a little while, and then come back for rest. As much as I hate walking around town, I am currently restless." Cloud blushed lightly.

"Well would you like to come with me?"

Vincent blinked. He also blushed. "Eh….Sure.."

Cloud smiled. "Great! I'll meet you in the lobby."

He then stood up and left the room, leaving Vincent alone in the silence. Vincent sat, staring for a moment. He then finally got up and got himself dressed.

"We're staying another day? Cloud that's unexpected." Tifa tapped her foot as she crossed her arms. "Why?"

Cloud shrugged. "I just think we all need a rest. I mean we've been travelling a lot lately and well, for once I feel like being nice. So just take advantage of the situation and go have fun." Tifa stared at him in silence for a moment. She then shrugged. "Alright. See you later then." And she walked away from the group.

The others just silently departed and walked about the town.

Vincent walked out into the lobby to see Cloud waiting. He smiled and walked over to him. "I see you actually waited for me. You have been very nice lately you know that?"

Cloud smiled and blushed a deep red. "I'm only doing you a favor Vincent."

Vincent didn't understand that. He just shrugged it off and walked over to him. "So where are we going today?"

Cloud stood straight and walked to the door holding it open for Vincent. "Well I figured we should go eat at a restaurant first, I don't care which one. Its just best that you eat."

Vincent smiled and laughed to himself. He then walked out the door nodding in thanks. Cloud soon followed. Taking me out for breakfast eh? You're so adorable.

Cloud and Vincent walked about the town looking for a restaurant suitable to their tastes. They would talk about materia and weapons, you know all the guy stuff.

Finally they came across a restaurant that they both found interesting. They walked into it and took a seat.

Vincent found himself laughing again.

"What's so funny?"

Vincent looked out the window and then at Cloud. "Well I don't know. I just find it funny. I never thought that I would be sitting in a nice little restaurant with Cloud Strife."

Cloud smiled. "You know I'm not all that cold. Its just….since.."

The waiter finally came to serve them. "Can I get you two a drink while you wait for your orders to be taken?"

The two nodded. Cloud ordered a cup of green tea. Vincent ordered water. The waiter nodded and walked away from the table. "Green tea Cloud? Are you okay?"

Cloud laughed. "Like I was trying to say, I'm not that cold. I'm actually a really nice person…you just have to be the right person." Vincent blinked. What does he mean by that? Predictable…only when you want to be Cloud. You're also mysterious.

Cloud smiled. "Vincent, we're friends right?" Vincent nodded slowly. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Cloud looked out the window. "Well. Friends look out for each other right?" Vincent nodded again. "Well today I'm looking out for you." Vincent smiled.

"Look Cloud. I really appreciate that but you know.." Cloud hushed him. "I know you don't really need my help, but im going to help anyway. Its what friends do. I know you didn't sleep well last night. I want you to rest."

Vincent nodded. Its all he could do. The friendship scenario never fails. Not even in his nightmares.

The waiter finally returned with their drinks and they ordered their food. It was only a short time before they returned with their breakfast.

After breakfast they left the building and began to walk down the street. "Is there anything in this town that interests you Vincent?" Vincent shook his head. "Not really. There are some things, but they aren't for sale. At least I hope not." He laughed at himself. Cloud gave him a confused look. "Oh I see. Well, if you'd like we'll go back to the hotel."

Vincent stopped. "We?"

Cloud nodded with a slight smile. "Yes. I want to take care of you remember?"

Vincent sighed. "Cloud I'm fine. Really I am." Cloud smiled. "Would you like me to come any way?"

Vincent blushed. Of course I do fool.

"If you'd like. It seems you'd be bored to death all alone in this forsaken town." Cloud blushed and laughed. "Your right."

Vincent then nodded and they turned around, heading back towards the hotel.

Cloud held open the door again and Vincent walked in, giving his nod of thanks again. Vincent then unlocked the door to their room and stepped inside. He then removed his apparel and climbed into his bed. "Ah… I love to lie in bed. It's so comfy."

Cloud sat on his bed. Vincent rolled over and stared at Cloud. "Why don't you lie down?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I should?" Vincent nodded. "You know there is more to a bed then just sleeping in it." Cloud and Vincent blushed. Awkward silence crept into the room. Nice going Vincent.

"Sorry. That came out wrong." Cloud laughed. "Actually it was both of our faults for thinking that way." Vincent laughed and nodded in agreement.

Cloud then sighed and removed his apparel. Vincent had never taken notice to his well toned chest and slim but built body. As he finally noticed this, he began to think of all the situations he could be put in with that body. Swimming, showering…sex.

Vincent blushed a deep red and quickly rolled over so that Cloud wouldn't notice. Cloud being too busy attending to his bed, didn't notice a thing.

Cloud slipped under the covers and faced Vincent. All he saw was back. "Vincent you okay?" Vincent took a deep breath and turned back over. "I'm fine. So what now?"

Cloud stared out the window. His eyes were also aimed at Vincent's body. The paleness of his body goes so well with his crimson eyes. His black long hair laying lazily upon his shoulders and chest. How interesting.

"Uh. Well. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Vincent shook his head. "I'm sorry but since I'm basically an anti-social I don't have much to say. How about you?"

Cloud smiled. "Have you ever been in love?"

Vincent blushed. "I. I don't remember. But, maybe I am now. I don't know."

Cloud became curious. "What do you dream about?"

Vincent sighed. "My dreams aren't dreams. They are all nightmares." Cloud stared into Vincent's eyes. The once bold and dominant eyes became sensitive and frightened. "I'm sorry."

Vincent smiled. "Its alright. I would have said something sooner or later. Plus it would be helpful to tell you. You're my friend right?" Cloud smiled. "Right. And I'm here to listen. So please do tell."

Vincent sighed again. "The experiments preformed on me, that became my limit breaks during battles. They haunt me. They make me change to the hideous forms when not in battle. They make me hurt the person I care about. Somehow I manage to stop myself every time this happens. Sadly, I leave fear in the person's eyes. As for me, I fall and lay on the ground ashamed and afraid of myself."

Cloud was silent. Who was this person he cared for? Cloud felt the need to ask.

"Who do you care for? Who do you not want to hurt so badly?"

Vincent smiled. I knew you'd ask. I'm not going to lie either.

Vincent sat up. He then sighed. "Well, I thought it was obvious but I suppose not. I wont lie to you. I care for you."

Cloud stared at Vincent.

"Cloud, you're the person I see in my dreams, crying in fear. You're the person I don't want to hurt, however the beasts within me want to rip you limb from limb. I see you crying, and I want to die. I hate myself for just barely being able to save you." Vincent looked down at the floor. He became angry with himself.

Vincent's eyes were closed. He felt like he was going to cry, however he didn't want to. And he didn't want to look at Cloud either. He may have scared him.

Suddenly, Vincent felt arms wrap around his waist. "Vincent.."

Vincent opened his eyes and looked behind him. Cloud was hugging him. Vincent could only smile. "Vincent please don't be mad at yourself. I'm glad you care for me. Because I care for you as well." Vincent smiled. "Yeah."

The two sat silently for a moment. Cloud then released him and laid down. "If I rest with you, will your nightmares go away?"

Vincent laid down as well. "I don't know. We never tried." They both blushed. They were silent again for a moment, until Cloud sighed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. Vincent did the same. "Well lets find out then."

Vincent smiled. Predictable, mysterious, dramatic. Are you really the Cloud I know? Either way…I like it.

END OF CHAPTER 1 ;

How's that for a dramatic crappy first chapter? I think I got into this a little fast but that's okay. I have a million more chapters I could do 

Uh…… Next chapter! May be longer, may actually be interesting!


	2. Confused

Love Me Fool 

Disclaimer- Your making me say it again? ;3; how cruel. I don't own anything that is related to Final Fantasy. ;3;…

Chapter 2- Confused

It was later into the afternoon when Vincent had finally woken up. He didn't have any nightmares, not even a dream. He shifted onto his right side, to find that Cloud was no longer in the bed with him. In bit of a panic he sat upright and looked about the room. Cloud was sitting on a chair wiping down his beloved sword. Cloud took notice of Vincent's awakening and turned to face him. "Have any nightmares?"

Vincent shook his head. "I didn't dream at all. I had a nice sleep though."

Cloud smiled. "That's good. I got up about an hour ago, I didn't want to wake you."

Vincent kept silent. He then shifted positions once again, and his feet were now on the ground. He stood up and walked over to a desk where he had left his shirt. He then slipped it on.

"How was your sleep?"  
Cloud put his sword down and threw the cloth his used into the laundry basket.

"I slept well."

Cloud then stood up. "I think I'm going to go visit the weapon store. I've been trying to polish my sword and its not looking very nice."

Vincent looked over to his sword. The sunlight that came into the room seemed to make his sword shimmer just fine. However, it IS his sword. Vincent nodded.

"I would like to go with you but I would like to go to a different store. Besides I have some thinking to do, and need some alone time." Cloud smiled and nodded in agreement. "We do need our time alone. Alright well then I'll see you later." Cloud got up and walked over to his sword. He picked it up and walked out the door.

Vincent stood in silence for a moment. He then slipped his boots on and walked out the door.

_I wonder which polisher I could use. I wonder if the weapon store even has anything that could help. If not I guess I can look around in other stores… there is not much else to do. Should I have really decided to spend another day here? Actually… should I really be so nice to Vincent? I mean, we were both out of our character today. And we seemed to…well get "together" fast. Hmm. I think I should stay away from him for a little while. This is changing all too fast._

Cloud's head was too far into the clouds to notice where he was going. He walked right into a pole. Embarrassed he looked around to see if anyone actually noticed what he had done. He looked far too serious to be put into such a silly position. A few people noticed, but they had looks of concern. He shook his head and continued to walk, getting far away from the small scene. Not much longer after that he reached the weapon store. It was much larger and more equipped than most of the other weapons stores he had been in. But then again, he was in a large city. He pushed the door and walked into it. He immediately walked to the counter to ask about the polisher, instead of wasting time looking at all the brand new and untouched weapons. The man at the counter smiled at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

Cloud nodded.

"Yes. I am trying to polish my sword but I don't have a polisher. Do you happen to have any here?"

The man thought for a moment. "Not many people ask to polish their weapons, they usually buy new ones. But yes we do have polishers. I will be back in a moment."

Cloud nodded and walked away from the counter. He walked about looking at the different weapons. There were long swords, short swords, daggers, and simple knives. He turned to the left and saw a wall of different types of spears. He walked around looking at all the designs and shapes.

He then looked at the guns. There were lots of guns. More guns then there were spears and bombs combined. And they were nice guns. Finally the man returned with his polish.

"Here you are sir. I hope this suits your needs?"

Cloud walked over to the counter again and examined the polish. He then thought for a moment, considering the size of his sword and how much polish he would need. He then nodded. "This should be enough."

The man nodded and they swapped cash for the item. Cloud then gave his thanks and left the building.

_Okay. Good. I'll head back to the hotel and finish with my sword. Then what will I do? If I don't do anything interesting or anything at all I will start to think about him again. Bah. I just have to stop thinking to myself that's all. I mean, I'll have to put up with being near him anyway._

Vincent trotted around. He had lied about having somewhere to go. He just felt the need to get away. At least he hadn't lied about needing his time alone. Just like Cloud, he thought this was happening all too fast.

_Mysterious, predictable, cute…but he can also be dangerous. This is an interesting chapter in my life. Its happening all so fast. I mean. Sure I looked at him a couple days before this happened and I thought he was rather…arousing. But then just after last night we slept together. He even hugged me. And I was emotional. This is so strange. I should keep away from him for a while before I corrupt him. It just wouldn't be right for him. Heh. I'm messed up enough already so why should this really be bothering me. It would be like "experimenting"._

_Damn them…._

Vincent cursed himself under his breath and continued onward. He strolled on looking at the different stores. Barely any of them had interested him. He didn't really enjoy reading books and had no real purpose of buying cosmetics. He didn't want to relax in a spa or get a tan. Finally, a store had actually caught his interest. It was a gothic store. Apparel, weapons, all that fun stuff. It really suited his taste.

He walked over to the store and opened the door. He stood at the entrance for a moment. The store had looked much smaller on the outside than it was on the inside. There was an entire section for apparel, weapons and other things. He wasn't very interested in the apparel, he was happy with what he had to wear. He immediately walked into the weapons section. The smaller weapons were sharp and full of detail while the larger weapons were less detailed but twice as lethal than the smaller ones. Daggers, swords, guns, all sorts of weapons were here. Skulls, dragons and blood-coloured gems were all over the weapons. Of course since knives and daggers weren't exactly his weapon, he looked around at the guns. Some of them were well detailed but he wasn't too interested in that. He preferred comfort in a weapon. If he was going to use something, he had better make good "friends" with it. He looked at the larger guns. They had less detail but obviously more power. He would pick one of the walls to see how it felt every once in a while, then put them back. Then there was the one. It was a beautiful gun, and the only design on it was on the sides. And they were small. It was very strange as well. The small design seemed familiar to Vincent. Other than that, the weapon was amazing. It was big enough and quite the comfortable fit in his hand. He playfully did a little James Bond, amused with the gun. He smiled at himself and looked at it carefully. He liked it. He sighed at himself for letting things like this manipulate him into buying it. Its like the weapon would be heart broken if he were to put it down and walk away from it.

It was settled. The weapon would be his now.

He had lost all interest in other things that were in the store so he just took the gun to the counter.

"Like that gun too?"

Vincent nodded at the store clerk. He then pulled out a sack from his belt and opened it. "How much?"

"450 Gil."

Vincent nodded and counted his cash. He then handed it to the man. The man then put the cash in the register and put his gun into a case. "It's a really nice gun."

Vincent nodded. "It is. Big with little detail. Its interesting."

The man nodded and thanked him. Vincent only nodded again and took his leave.

It was late when Vincent returned to the hotel. The sun had gone down and everyone had already headed in. Tifa and Cid were talking in the lobby while everyone else was walking about wasting time until they were tired. Vincent simply walked straight to his room. He had no interest in socializing or walking around with them.

He unlocked his door and stepped into the room to see Cloud finishing up with his sword. Vincent walked over to the same desk he left his shirt on and put his gun on it.

"I see you got your polish. Does it work good?"

Cloud nodded and put the polish beside the bottom of the sword. "It works okay. Did you find any interesting store?"

Vincent kept silent for a moment. He opened the gun case and pulled it out. "I found a gothic store. And then I found this weapon."

He walked over to Cloud and handed him the gun. Cloud stared at the gun for a moment, examining it. He then noticed the design. "That design.."

Vincent looked at Cloud. "You know where it's from? I thought it looked familiar but I couldn't figure it out."

Cloud looked up a Vincent. He then stood up and walked over to the closet. He pulled out his jacked which revealed the same design. It was the wolf on the left side of Cloud's jacket. Vincent stared at it for a moment. _What a strange coincidence._

"Wow. Weird." Vincent couldn't really say much more than that. He actually felt awkward about the situation.

Cloud smiled and put his coat back into the closet. "I suppose. The weapon is really nice though."

Vincent nodded. "It's much better than that piece of junk I carry with me. This new weapon has more power in it."

Cloud smiled. "That's good."

The room went silent. Cloud then walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Vincent stood still.

"Vincent…"

Vincent turned his attention to Cloud. He then walked over to his own bed and sat down. "What?"

Cloud swallowed hard. He was a bit nervous. "Vincent. I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't acting like myself."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "Didn't you notice? Neither was I. I know that it's awkward and things seemed to happen fast, but it made things a bit better didn't it?"

Cloud nodded. "That's very true. I mean, you didn't have a nightmare right?"

Vincent nodded. This was very true. But then again that could have just been just one simple sleep. But it was a long time since he hadn't had a nightmare.

"That's true. Look. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know that I did. You know that I don't enjoy sight seeing."

Cloud kept silent. "I knew you needed to be alone for a while. And I knew I did too. I thought about this all day really. I mean, I know that I am your friend and that I will look after you. But to be honest, earlier today was just a little more than a friendly gesture."

Vincent laughed. That was rare. Cloud stared at him. "What?"

Vincent stopped laughing but he still had a goofy smile upon his face. "It was just the way you said it. But you are right, I mean you did sleep with me Cloud."

They both went silent.

"Vincent."

Vincent looked straight into Cloud's sky blue eyes. "What?"

Cloud smiled. "Even though it was awkward, and it all seems so fast, I do have to admit that I enjoyed it."

Vincent blushed a light pink. "Heh. That's good I suppose."

Cloud blushed as well. He had to confess it.

"So now you know I care for you more than I should, and now I know that you enjoy sleeping with me. How stranger can this get?"

Cloud blushed a deeper red. He knew how much more stranger it can get. And he was sure that Vincent knew as well.

"I have no comment on that."

Vincent smiled and laughed to himself. "Heh. I know. It can definitely get stranger. But I don't even know if this is all real. You know?"

Cloud nodded.

"To be honest, I don't really know about you Cloud. Me though? I can't lie. I do find you attractive."

Cloud sat silent for a moment. _Okay, that's off my chest. I was curious to know why this was so strange. He may be gay. But what about me? I was the one who hugged him, I was the one who wanted to sleep with him. I'm not sure about this. Am I gay too? I can't know until I do more things. Until I discover more about myself. Would this even work? What would the others think? _

"Are you…"

"Gay?" Vincent smiled when he said that.

Cloud nodded silently, feeling a little embarrassed to ask him that.

"I'm not too sure yet Cloud. I think I may be though, especially if I am attracted to you. Unless of course you're a women." He said that last part teasingly.

Cloud playfully acted insulted. "Me a women? You look more like a woman than I do with all your long black hair!"

Vincent laughed. "But don't I look good with it?"

"Of course you do!"

Cloud blushed. He also went silent.

"Were you joking when you said that?"

Cloud looked away. He then sat silently again. _Yeah. Was I joking? _

"I don't really know." He laughed. Vincent looked at him awkwardly.

"Heh. We don't really know to much about feelings do we."

Cloud then stood up. He walked over to the laundry basket and took his shirt off. Vincent only stared in silence. "Well I'm tired already. We're also going to be travelling lots tomorrow since we stayed here another day. You can stay up but I'm going to sleep."

Vincent sat silently for a moment. He wanted to go back to bed because he was tired, but he didn't want to because he was afraid of having nightmares. He was also afraid to ask the favor of Cloud sleeping with him again. I mean, it could prove that he takes his nightmares away by comforting him by his touch, but then again he didn't want to make Cloud uncomfortable. He stood up and walked to the desk and took his shirt off throwing it on the chair again. "I'm also going to go to bed." He walked back to his bed and got in. He sighed. He was going to have to put up with those damned nightmares again. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his left side.

Cloud sat silently on his bed for a moment. _He's going to have another nightmare. I wonder if I should…_

Cloud stood up and walked over to the light switch by the door. He then shut it off. He then walked over to Vincent's bed and quietly and softly got into his bed. He then wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist, startling him.

"Cloud?"

Cloud smiled. "Yes?"

"You're…sleeping with me again?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. I don't want you to have nightmares. Plus… I'm finding something out kind of. Think of it as a small test."

Vincent nodded.

"Thanks. And I think I am doing the same. We're both very confused."

"Your welcome. And I know. I'm glad that we're on the same level."

Vincent nodded and laid still.

Vincent wanted to know if he actually liked Cloud, and Cloud vise versa. Vincent also wanted to know if Cloud could really stop the nightmares. He could only hope…

Oo.. End of next chapter. Hmm. I hope you liked it. I kind of slowed things down since things were happening way too fast between them. So now they are confused, slowing it down and still sleeping together! Whoot!

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one


End file.
